We'll Take it Back
by Blau
Summary: After being ignored for six months, Yuugi leaves. Where? No one knows, since he hasn't told anyone. Onesided YYY, mentions of YYA YH [DISCONTINUED]
1. emo

Italics mean flashbacks.

* * *

He didn't mean to ignore Yuugi. But he was caught up in the excitement of being in his own body, trying to figure out how to do things without having Yuugi tell him what they were and how they operated. And Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi insisted on helping him. And with three people crowding over you, it was easy to over look someone as small as Yuugi. But he didn't mean to.

He should've seen the signs. He should've known Yuugi was getting depressed. After all, Yuugi was his aibou, his light. His anchor to all that was real. He needed Yuugi. He _loved_ the small boy, for goodness sakes! But his aibou was gone, and no one really seemed to notice. Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi simply shrugged when Yami told them that Yuugi was gone, and Anzu had even said she was glad Yuugi had left.

"The little worm was separating us, Yami-kun! Separating our love!" she had said.

And Yami said nothing in Yuugi's defense. He just laughed and nodded. He didn't want his other friends to leave him. One already had.

He sighed as he leaned against the counter in the Kame Game Shop, his head propped up on and elbow as he stared at the cards beneath the display case. He remembered when he discovered his aibou was gone. He remembered the night before his aibou left. Oh, he should've known Yuugi was going to leave! But the petite boy was never known for doing something so drastic, and Yami had never imagined that Yuugi would actually _leave_.

"Yuugi? Is that you?" Yami asked when he heard the bells on the Kame Game Shop door ring. He didn't get a reply, but when he twisted around on the couch so he could see into the hallway, he saw a flash of red and black hair, and knew his aibou was home. He sighed and got up, biting his lip. He should talk to Yuugi. But…he was hesitant that talking to his aibou would just make the tri-colored boy more upset at him. And truth be told, were Yami in Yuugi's shoes, he'd be giving Yami the silent treatment too. After all, ignoring someone for half a year would make you upset at someone. He shook his head, tri-colored spikes swishing, and walked out of the living room and down the hall to Yuugi's room.

Raising his hand to knock, he hesitated when he heard Yuugi scribble something quickly. Very quickly.

He must be doing homework…Yami thought, and let his hand drop. He didn't want to interrupt his aibou. He frowned but went back downstairs.

Yami blinked out of his thoughts when he realized something School let out at 3:40, Yami got home at four, and Yuugi didn't get home until five…What was Yuugi doing? Groaning, Yami rubbed his forehead. This proved he wasn't worthy of his aibou. It had to. His stomach rumbled loudly, and Yami left his spot behind the counter to get some food. He searched the fridge, and his crimson eyes softened when he saw a box of pocky. Yuugi loved pocky. Yami couldn't stand the stuff, but Yuugi could eat it all day. He reached over for the box and lifted the lid, blinking when he saw a piece of notebook paper in the box. He gasped and slid the paper out, unfolding it and reading it, his crimson eyes widening, and then slowly tears fell down his cheeks.

Dear Yami,

I don't know why I wrote this. It would've felt wrong just leaving without telling anyone, I suppose. But if the 'great pharoh' Yami finally deemed it worthy enough to open a box of pocky, I'm guessing that I've been gone for a couple of weeks, give or take a few days. So I suppose you already know I left…Please, Yami, don't look for me. If you can ignore me for six months, then I can ignore you for as long as I please.

* * *

Notes and all that fun stuff: It has been a WEEK since Yuugi left.

Next chapter: We see what Yuugi's been up to.


	2. Homo say what?

**Dedicated to Laura because I love her and she loves me. **

**And she sent me Roxas them >:3**

* * *

"_Did you hear? We're getting an exchange student today!" _

"_Seriously? Waah, how cool! Where're they from?" _

"_America! Eee, I hope it's a guy! American guys are so hot!" _

"_Oh my God, I know! But it'd be cool if it was a girl too, yanno. She could totally tell us what the latest fashions are in the US."_

_The two girls erupted into giggles._

"We're getting an exchange student?" Jounouchi asked, turning his head from the girls to his left, where Honda sat. Honda rolled his eyes, tapping his mechanical pencil on the desk.

"Sensei said last week. Weren't you listening?" he asked. Seeing the guilty grin on Jou's face, he shook his head. "Nevermind. Stupid question."

"Heh, what can I say? He's usually announcing some test or something - I've learned to tune him out!" Jou said, grin widening. Honda merely rolled his eyes, giving a dramatic sigh.

"I wonder what they look like," Anzu said, sliding into her seat in front of Jou. She sat, turned, a small smile on her lips. "Yuugi would have been so excited…"

"Yeah, well, Yuugi ain't here," Jounouchi said bitterly, scowling. Honda stopped his tapping, choosing to lean over and flick his friend on the head.

"Hey, no negative thinking. It makes wrinkles," Honda said. Smirking, he added, "None of the girls would love the 'Great Duelist Jounouchi' if he has wrinkles!"

Swatting the brunet's hand away, Jou's scowl turned into a grin.

"Yeah, you're right. Someone's gotta attract the ladies. And since you're incapable…" he laughed as it was Honda's turn to scowl.

"How was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend!" Honda exclaimed, face tinged red.

"Gee, I dunno. I thought the fact she was always clinging to that guy's arm would've been-"

"You guys, shut up! Sensei's here!" Anzu said in a hushed voice. Jou and Honda stopped talking, as did most of the others who noticed their sensei was in the room. Their sensei made his way to his desk, sitting on his chair and clicking a few times on the computer. Glancing around the room, he clicked a bit more. Meanwhile the announcements went on, though no one was listening. They rarely did.

The announcements finishing, their teacher stood up and went to the front of the room.

"I'm guessing you're all aware of the fact we're getting a transfer student today," the teacher said tiredly. He continued talking, but the eyes of every student went to the door when it began opening.

"-will only be here for a few months. Ah, there you are Yuugi!" Sensei said, raising an eyebrow when he saw the scowling teenager glaring holes in the floor.

"_Yuugi!_" Jounouchi and Anzu exclaimed, both standing up to get a better view of Yuugi.

It was the same Yuugi, for the most part. Same amethyst eyes, pale skin, same red/black/blond hair, and… well, that was about it. Yuugi now had his hair, not in the customary spikes, but rather letting it hand down, cut so it was about chin-length, and in layers. His hair was mostly blond, but it was black in back, and there were a couple of red streaks in random places. He was now taller, about eye-level with the teacher's shoulder, rather then his stomach. The same height as Yami…

Yami! How was he going to react when he found out Yuugi was back! Ever since the shorter boy had left, Yami had been wallowing in a pit of angst. Would sulk for hours in his room at the Game Shop, staring at a picture of Yuugi. Rarely did he talk, which caused great concern for his friends. But… maybe now the old Yami would come back!

Speaking of Yami, where was he? Jounouchi wondered. He had this homeroom too (which was also their first hour, seeing as how most students had their first hour here…), so he should be here, but… was he sick or something?

"-hamburgers. Preferably from Burger King, since McDonald's are kind of greasy. Though I guess Domino City doesn't have a Burger King, does it? Mmm… yeah. I like chocolate too - Lindt chocolate is my favorite. Preferably dark, but white chocolate is good too."

Realizing Yuugi had been talking, Jou snapped out of his thoughts. Since when did Yuugi think burgers were greasy? Before, it didn't matter how greasy they were, since Yuugi would eat it. But now… he looked at Anzu and Honda, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyone have any questions for him?" Sensei asked. Anzu's hand shot up, and he nodded at her.

"How can you be an exchange student if you're from here?" she asked Yuugi, her voice soft and hesitant.

"Because if you were listening, you'd know it was already said that I'm going back to the US in a few months. My mom got a new job," Yuugi said, staring at Anzu. This wasn't the Yuugi she knew. The Yuugi she knew would never have said something like. The Yuugi Anzu knew would have repeated what the sensei said, without the 'if you were listening' remark.

Turning slightly to look at Jou and Honda, she frowned.

"We need to talk to him at lunch," she whispered. Jou nodded, but Honda shrugged.

"You can go sit by Honda then…" the sensei said, glancing at the clock and seeing there was still five minutes of homeroom left. "The rest of you can talk."

The teacher went to sit behind his desk, going back on the computer. Yuugi went and sat on Honda's right, the last desk in the row. Saying a quiet 'hello' to Honda, Yuugi laid his head on the desk, a small sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Do you love it?**

**Do you want to masturbate to it?**

**Yami appears next chapter.**

**Love you too.**


	3. AntiYugi

A/N: I WAS going to discontinue this, but then I decided, eh, it's YGO. Discontinued my Kingdom Hearts story -- sorry to all who was reading it.

Speaking of, thank you to all who've reviewed previous chapters! If you leave a signed review, I do reply back to it. Not that anyone cares, but…

And on a side note, I might get published.

* * *

_Have you ever heard of the orange age?_

_Don't tell your mama or she'll think you're insane!_

_All the purdy girls like to listen and pretend!_

_Our music train highway has no end! _

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…_

Cocking an eyebrow at the radio, Yami sighed and switched the channel. What was up with that song? It was way too cheery for him. Well… not necessarily. Nothing was too cheery for him, but the song somehow reminded him of Yuugi, and Yami didn't want to think of Yuugi. Ever since Yuugi had left, Yami felt as if his light had been ripped away from him. Which was what happened, sort of. The light _left_ him.

Same thing, in the end.

* * *

"Hey Yuugi…" Honda said slowly, handsome face worried as he looked, first at his friends, who gave him a nod as if to give him their support, and then to Yuugi, whose head was face down on the desk. Or rather, it had been, as Yuugi turned it so his cheek was on the desk, a single lavender eye staring up at Honda. He didn't say anything however, clearly waiting for Honda to continue. "Um…" Honda said, faltering. Yuugi simply rolled his eyes, beginning to turn his head to the desk again.

"What's with you, buddy? First you snap at Anzu, and then you don't even bother to catch up with us," Jounouchi said, shooting Honda a mild glare. Yuugi paused, and then lifted his head up from the desk and turned slowly towards Jounouchi. Eyebrow raised, Yuugi gave a small smirk.

"Like you bothered to check up on me when Yami got his own body?" Yuugi shot back. "Che, the only one who bothered was Honda." Yuugi turned his eyes to Honda, his smirk changing into the smile they all remembered. "Ne, Honda, how've you been? Sorry I didn't call you, but Mom said long-distance calling would be too much. And I don't know you're email, so…"

Anzu and Jounouchi gaped at Yuugi, while Honda flushed a little, obviously not expecting that Yuugi would act this way just because Honda had talked to him whenever he noticed Yuugi was by himself, or wave to him in the halls.

"Erm. I'm good?" Honda said, though it was more of a question then an answer. "I wasn't really expecting you to call… I thought you'd call Jou or Anzu, or even Kaiba-san, before me… Heck, even Yami…"

Yuugi smile turned into a frown, and he blinked up at Honda. "But why would I want to call Yami? He's the reason I went with my mom, you know."

_What's with Yuug? _Jounouchi wondered. _Actin' all buddy-buddy with Honda, and not even sparin' me an' Anzu a second glance…_

"Why… why didn't you tell anyone you were going?" Anzu asked timidly, blue eyes wide. Yuugi looked at her oddly, before shrugging.

"It was a last minute thing. And besides, you guys were all at the arcade with Yami anyways… or somewhere with Yami, I don't know. He wasn't home either."

"Yami's been really upset since you've left, y'know," Jounouchi said, and Yuugi looked to Jounouchi.

"_Oh bon?_" he asked. "That's interesting."

He lay his head down on the desk again, clearly indicating he wasn't talking anymore.

Jounouchi and Anzu looked at Honda hopelessly, both wondering why Yuugi was being so… anti-Yuugi. Deciding he could try to help out his friends, Honda looked at Yuugi.

"Are… you visiting your grandpa later?" Honda asked.

"Mmmhmm. After school," Yuugi's muffled voice said.

"Can… I come with? My mom wanted me to deliver something to him," Honda lied, feeling guilty about it.

"Sure," Yuugi said, not even bothering to ask what Honda had to deliver.

Clearly, Honda mused, Yuugi was unaware that Yami was still living at the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

With promises of calling Anzu and Jou later to tell them what had happened, Honda set out with Yuugi down to the Kame Game Shop. He hadn't been there recently, not since the last time Jou invited him along to go meet up with Yami and watch some movies or flutter around a new deck of cards. Glancing to his right, where Yuugi stood, Honda noted that Yuugi's head now brushed his shoulder.

Out of their group, Yuugi seemed to like him the most, and not warning Yuugi about Yami seemed to be a big mistake to him. No need to mess up their brittle friendship over something as unpreventable as this.

"Hey, Yuugi… Yami is still living at the Game Shop," Honda said, breaking the silence between them. Yuugi made a 'mmm' sound and nodded.

"I know. Grandpa told Mom, and Mom told me," he shrugged. Honda blinked, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"It doesn't bother you?" Honda asked. Yuugi shook his head.

"No. Should it?" Not waiting for Honda's reply, he continued. "Katsuya-san said that Yami was angsting about me. I wanted to see if it was true."

Not commenting on how in the old days Jou was "Jou-kun", and was now "Katsuya-san", Honda instead said, "You wanted to see if Yami was really upset? That sounds… heartless, of you."

Yuugi gave a shrug. "I want to see if Katsuya-san was telling the truth. How do I know if he isn't lying?"

Honda frowned, but said nothing. Yuugi had a point there. But Yami really was upset about Yuugi. Still…

"Ah, there it is. Looks different, doesn't it?" Yuugi mused aloud, followed by a quiet laugh. "I suppose it would, after not seeing it every day for such a long time."

"I suppose it would," Honda agreed, walking alongside Yuugi as they crossed the street and got to the door.

"I hope Grandpa won't be too mad at me for dropping by unannounced…" Yuugi said, laughing again. He opened the door and Honda stepped in.

"He probably won't," Honda said. He was about to say more, when the doors leading into the house opening.

"Honda! Is that you? My, it's been a while, hasn't it!" Sugoroku (1) welcomed warmly. "And whose your friend?"

Looking over to Yuugi, who had an odd look on his face, Honda at first wondered why Sugoroku wouldn't recognize his own grandson. But… obviously the new haircut would have something to do with it.

"It's me, Grandpa," Yuugi said in a small voice. He looked so insecure, his eyes barely concealing the hurt from not having his own grandfather recognize him.

"Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked, blinking his eyes. The old man ran over to them and grabbed Yuugi into a hug. "My, I've missed you! It hasn't been the same without you! How are you? You've grown!"

Yuugi flushed a little, hugging his grandfather back. "I've missed you too Grandpa…" he murmured.

The door leading into the house opened once again, and Yami entered the game shop. He looked exactly as he did when Yuugi was still around, only he didn't look so glamerous and handsome anymore. He didn't scream "celebrity!" anymore. He looked slightly faded, too.

"Grandpa, the show is-" he paused, looking at Sugoroku and the boy he was hugging. However, unlike Sugoroku, Yami recognized Yuugi immediately. After all, he had inhabited Yuugi's body for how long?

"Aibou?" he asked in a shocked whisper. Sugoroku let go of Yuugi to look at Yami. Yuugi had stiffened, and Honda suddenly wondered if he should have come along.

"Ah… I should go…" Honda mumbled, uncomfortably aware of how much he was intruding on this reunion.

Yuugi's eyes widened, and he spun around and grabbed Honda's sleeve. "Please, don't," he whispered. Honda, still uncomfortable, nodded. He could only imagine what it felt like to see Yami again, after being separated for so long.

"Ah… let me close shop, and then we can all go into the house, mmm?" Sugoroku said, breaking the silence. He moved to the door and flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

No one else said anything. Yami's wide eyes were still glued onto Yuugi, seemingly unable to comprehend that this was _Yuugi_ in front of him. Yuugi didn't want to say anything, and Honda didn't know what to say.

* * *

(1) I could not remember Yuugi's grandfather's name, so I looked it up. The site I found didn't have his grandfather's name in Japanese, so I used the English one. Sorry.

As for how Honda refers to Anzu and Jou by their names, but Kaiba as 'Kaiba-san", I figure that they were close enough that they would refer to each other on first-name, no-honorific base.

Next chapter will include their conversation. Obviously.


	4. Lion King

**_It's a new song, new sound, and people don't know how to handle it, other then yelling and screaming and hooking up and making out as if their lives depended on it. Because, in a way, it did._**

**Read: I'm not going to make up some retarded excuse as to why this hasn't been updated in so long. Truth is, I didn't feel like it. But it's summer now, and might as well write, right?**

* * *

The sound coming from the TV was the only noise in the living room, besides the breathing of the four after they had locked up shop and moved into the living room. Honda sat nervously on the loveseat next to Yuugi, hands perched on his knees. In contrast, Yuugi had leaned back in the chair, shoulders slouched and arms crossed over his chest. Rather than observe Yami, as Yami was doing to him, Yuugi chose to keep his attention on the TV. Because, hey, he was now an American, wasn't he? Better get used to watching TV -- he knew America's arcades had nothing on Japan's.

Yami, like Honda, was tense. Sitting on the couch, in the middle part (not too close, but not too far), Yami had not taken his eyes off of his other half. And Sugoroku just observed it all, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He knew it was going to be interesting; heck, there might even be shouting. But it would be best to let Yuugi and Yami duel it out now, rather then keep it all bottled up inside.

"I think I'll go prepare drinks," Sugoroku said, standing up. Yuugi nodded, smiling up at his grandfather.

"A Coke, please? And… Honda, what do you want?" Yuugi asked, ignoring Yami's hurt look at being… well, ignored.

"Ah… a Coke too…" Honda said softly, not even bothering to try and leave. He knew Yuugi needed him right now, despite how confident he looked. Sugoroku nodded, and left the room. Silence filled the air with the exception of the voices coming from the TV, and then a soft laugh from Yuugi broke the silence. Blinking, Honda and Yami looked at Yuugi, but his attention was on the TV.

"_You! No, no, don't say a word. I know what you're going to say," said the meekrat with the orange hair. Clearing his throat, he said in a deeper voice, "Did you find Hakuna Matata?"_

_Obviously, the meekrat was trying to imitate the monkey._

_In his normal voice, he replied to himself, "Well, yes, I did! Thank you very much." He laughs. "And I am happy. Happy, happy, deliriously happy."_

_In his imitating voice, he said, "Ho ha ha! I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable?"_

_Normal: "Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals in the world deserted me. Heh. They - they've headed off on some heroic mission... My friends... are gone." A pause. "And... my Hakuna Matata went with them!"_

Ironic, how in this situation, **that** scene would come up. It was almost as if there was some God screwing with their lives.

Probably, Honda thought.

By this time, Sugoroku had come back with the drinks, putting the glasses in front of their respective people. He sat down in his chair, smiling at Yuugi.

"When did you start watching animated movies?" he asked his grandson. Yuugi bit his lip, thinking.

"Mmm… probably when I saw _Treasure Planet._ Such a good movie!" Yuugi chirped. "And that one song, 'I'm Sti-'"

"Why did you leave, Aibou?" Yami interrupted quietly. He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, eyes never leaving Yuugi. Yuugi frowned, and Honda looked worriedly between the two.

"You didn't exactly stop me," Yuugi said, cocking an eyebrow at Yami. "Grandpa and I talked about it. You would have heard, if you weren't always with my friends."

Honda didn't know if he still thought of Anzu and the others as his friends, or if he was being too mature to say 'ex-friends.' Probably the latter, he mused.

"Aibou, I-"

"'Aibou,'" Yuugi repeated with a sneer on his face. "'Aibou' sounds like 'Abu' from _Aladdin_. Which has some good scenes, before Jasmine comes in and ruins it all. He used to be an independent person, and then he meets her and he's like a trained dog. Disgusting, really."

"Is that all you're going to talk about? Cartoons? I don't care about your damn cartoons, Aibou!" Yami exclaimed, standing up quickly. Honda stood up as well, though it was to make sure Yami didn't spontaneously attack Yuugi or something. Yuugi stood up as well, no longer sneering but glaring with such an intensity of hate that it surprising Honda that his gentle friend had become so angry.

"You didn't care about anything but yourself, and maybe Mazaki-san. But certainly not me."

And with that, he grabbed Honda's hand and walked out the door. Honda turned his head as he allowed himself to be lead out, nodding a good-bye to Sugoroku and frowning at Yami's anguished face.

* * *

In another part of Domino City, Anzu and Jounouchi walked around, both wondering what on earth was wrong with Yuugi.

"He said he was going to see Gramps, right?" Jou asked, though he knew the answer already. Still, it was a good way to break the silence.

"Yeah. Honda went with him." Again, something they both already knew, but it was for lack of conversation that she said it.

"Wonder how Yami took it, seeing Yuug' after all this time," Jounouchi said. Anzu wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her as if attempting to warm up, despite the sweltering summer heat. Indeed, she was wearing a leather miniskirt and a blank tank top similar to the outfit she wore when she went on the date with Yami for the first time.

"Probably not well. He was crushed when Yuugi left, and with the way Yuugi's been acting…"

"Yeah."

Silence fell again as the two walked side by side in the hot afternoon, surrounded by people and yet completely and utterly alone.


	5. Owari

Not an actual chapter. Obviously.

I've lost all interest in this fic. I can't summon the will to continue on with it. So it'll forever be four chapters, unless I get bored. Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

Check out my other fics. They're better then this one.

:D


End file.
